The field of this invention is heat insulating assemblies and methods for making same, particularly of the type used for translucent, heat-insulating skylights.
In the area of assemblies such as those used for skylights, it is desirable to have a panel that is not only translucent but also has heat-insulating qualities. However, prior art one-piece skylight panels suffer because they have no insulating characteristics, consequently resulting in significant heat losses in areas adjacent thereto. Furthermore, the non-insulating, one-piece skylight panels have problems associated with condensation forming on the interior surface thereof due to thermal differences between the exterior and interior portions thereof.
In attempts to solve these problems, the prior art includes plural panel assemblies such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,408. Numerous disadvantages are found in the prior art such as unequal expansion and contraction rates resultant to the plural panels being constructed of differing materials, requirements of using expensive molding techniques in lieu of less expensive continuous line production, as well as critical tolerances being mandatory at connecting lips for proper sealable engagement of adjacent multiple panels for proper sealing thereof.